Nick's little sis
by Cassidy Tucker
Summary: Nick's sister Jessica ( in my story he has a sis ) comes onto the scene. second fanfic so be kind. pairing N/A PEOPLE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS. ~Cassidy~
1. Default Chapter

Author: Cassidy Tucker  
  
e-mail: KittyCatCSI@hotmail.com  
  
tittle: Nick's little sis  
  
summery: Jessica ( Nick's ) sister visit's  
  
  
  
information: Nick has a sister called Jessica, Nick and Alex are together, and someone dies.  
  
Name: Jessica Alexandra Alyssa Deanna Cassidy Evelyn Eleanor Boyle  
  
Age: 16  
  
Brothers/sisters: 1 brother Nick  
  
Nicknames: Jess, Jessi  
  
  
  
Everyone is in this story, Derek, Alex, Phillip, Rachel, Kat, Nick.  
  
I have had this story in my head for ages and have wanted to post it, so here it is my second fanfic, and it's written in dialogue because I lik writing it that way.  
  
I hope you like it and I hope you come and read it. Please be kind, and please read and review.  
  
I'll be posting the first chapter very soon.  
  
~*Cassidy*~. 


	2. Missing

( this * means someone's talking to them selfs, this ~* next part and this ~ means present day, this $ means flashback ( and I know it's a money sign but still ) )  
  
  
  
Nick Boyle was out on his morning run that he did every morning when he woke up he would always go runing in the morning, before doing some work, This morning he had gotten out of bed and felt a strange sensation like something was going to happen but he couldn't put his finger on it, as he ran he got the sensation that he was being followed or watched and each time he looked there had been no one there * your imagination is running away with you * he thought to himself as he continued his run.  
  
That stranger looked on from the bushes at the young man running, the stranger new this man, she had been following him for the past month finding out information about him, where he lived what his name was, weather he had family or not, she had found out that this man Nick Boyle had a sister, and she new she would soon get what she wanted but first she had to get three people before it could happen, and she was beginning to get excited. '' soon......'' she thought '' soon '' as she disapeared from sight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessica had been staying on Angle island for 3 days now and was enjoying it with her brother, she still wished she could live with him but, she lived with her mom, she had been in a happy mood these three days. That morning she sat her room writing a story, she was really good at writing story's she would spend hours writing them to relax her and to give her something to do. As she finished the chapter she closed her laptop and stood up, she suddenly felt as though someone was watching her, as though they were in the room,  
  
'' hello....hello '' she called looking round the room and finding no one there * Jessica your imaganing things there's no one there * she thought  
  
she continued to walk out of the room when she suddenly heard noises '' is someone there '' she asked again getting a bit scared wondering if there was someone there or if it was her imagination  
  
as she continued down the corridoor she felt something hit her over the head, and she fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica's eyes flew open and she looked round the room, noticing she wasn't back on Angel island but in some cave or some sorte, she looked round as she sat up, noticing for the first time that there was a woman with red hair sat on a chair, she was wearing a short black dress black high heelled shoes, her hair was arounged neatly on top of her head with a few curles dangaling down by the side of her face, she was sat dirrectly in front of her, Jessica was sat on the floor she put her fingers through her hair. suddenly she felt something that was making her hair stick at the back of her head. she touched the back of her hair, putting her finger down near her face she noticed blood on them,the woman wearing the short reveling dress looked at her and laughed,  
  
'' oh I'm so sorry did I hit you to hard '' said the woman as she bent down in front of Jessica and lughed in her face.  
  
The woman walked out of the room locking the door behind her, Jess ( Jessica ) slowly and gently stood up callapsing into the chair and closing her eyes for just a minute, she opened them again and sighed wondering why she was here and how long she was goin to be there for '' come on Nick rescue me....anyone rescue me '' she pleaded to her self, Her head was killing and was hungry and tired she didn't now how long she'd been there, '' probably been here for at least 2 days '' she thought to herself, she was still dressed in the black jeans black t-shirt and blue fleece that she had been wearing the other day, and now she was freezing, she sat in the chair the fleece pulled even closer to her hoping to at least get a little bit of warmth '' what if I walk around '' she thought but decided to just stay in the seat.  
  
  
  
To be continued........  
  
Chapter 2 will be loaded tomorrow if I can go on the internet.  
  
~*Cassidy*~ 


	3. The Dream.......the waiting..........the...

Chapter 2: the waiting....and the search  
  
Darla Edwards ( and no not Darla as in Angel ), walked out of the small room that the girl was being kept, she walked down the corridoor and turned right and walked into another room, this one was larger and in the middle of the room sat a guy he was dressed in a posh suite, that looked as though it was thousands of dollars, but the truth was the suite hadn't cost him anything, Darla kicked the door shut behind her and walked into the room, going over to the guy sat in the chair wearing the Armani suite,  
  
'' can't I just have her now my love '' she asked jumping on top of him and kissing him  
  
'' no Darla don't be a nuahgty girl '' drawled the guy  
  
'' Darla can wait....but for not much longer though '' she said pulling back and smiling at him,  
  
'' don't you worry your pretty little head....everything will be explained '' Glenn said dropping the champagne glass that dangled in his hand, it dropped to the floor dropping on inpact.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jess was now sat on the floor, having had enough she had gotten up and paced round the room, and had eventlly about half an hour ago sat on the floor, her head in her hands, she was now sat there humming to her self '' well I mean I'm not going anyway for a very long time so um I might as well sing or whatever '' she thought to herself as she started humming a tune that she had had on her head for the past week, it was '' Just a little '' by Liberty x, she liked them they were one of her favorite pop groups, and the only American thing's she liked were Faith Hill, Shania Twain, and Christina Millian, the rest of the stuff she liked was from the uk.  
  
As she continued to hum, she decided to look for a way out, she got up and walked over to one of the wall's looking for a vent or something, '' darn it Jessica it's a bloody cave for god's sakes it's hardly going to air conditioning is it geez I'm so dumb sometimes '' she thought again, Sitting down again she closed her eyes while humming and tried to think of nice thing's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica sat with her best friend Christina, in a large room there was a four poster bed and the walls were coloured pink and lilac, there were pink and lilac cushions most of the things in the room were pink and lilac, and Jessica and Christina sat on the bed painting each others toe nails there hair was elagantly pilled on top of there head's, Jessica's blonde hair was curled and little curles, hung round her face, they were dressed up in nice dresses, it was there prom night and they both had dates. The scene changed and they were now stood in a school gymnasium, dancing with their prom dates....the music was playing now....  
  
Suddenly Jessica woke up with a start, and she realised that she had been dreaming, she could remember every detail of the dream and smiled at the memory, but then her face changed and she realised where she was and amdiatly grew angry. '' why do I have to get kidnapped and get thrown in this poky little room, I mean I wasn't excatly expecting luxury but I mean come on I'm probably sharing this dump with rat's eeeewwwwwww gross. '' she thought as she sat back down on the chair reasting her chin on the palm of her hand.  
  
  
  
To be Continued.......  
  
And that dream that Jessica was dreaming was partly mine but different, in my dream I was dancing with Josh Hartnett.....  
  
Chapter 3 later.  
  
~*Cassidy*~. 


End file.
